


24 Hours

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai





	24 Hours

24 Hours

Oneshot

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning:This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warning, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The x-men, both the original team and the new team are standing in the Professor's office. For once, Professor Charles Xavier held nothing back from his fellow mutants. But seeing their terrified expressions, he wishes he could have. But that was simply out of the question.

"I know this is hard to believe. But there is no other way to put it. There is a scheduled conflict. A small war against mutants. I will not ask all of you to take part in it. The newer students will be sent home to their parents. As for my older students, I leave that choice up to you. You do not have to fight if that is your wish," Professor Xavier tells the young ones standing in his office.

The new mutants look either at their feet or at each other, their feelings a mixture of relief but also disappointment. The other group seem lost in their thoughts until Scott steps forward.

"I'll join Logan, Storm, and Hank," Scott states, his voice firm.

"Me too," Jean adds, joining Scott and holding his hand.

Rogue and Kitty don't say anything but stand next to their fellow team mates. Rogue glances over to the corner where Kurt is standing. He doesn't move, appearing deep in thought.

"Kurt, you don't need to feel like you..." Professor Xavier tries to comfort the fellow mutant, feeling his thoughts.

"Nein Professor. My place is with my team. I will join the fight," Kurt interrupts, raising his head.

"Alright then. The war is scheduled to start in twenty four hours from now. So, for the time being, each of you are free to do what you want until we meet. If you want to visit family or call them, spend time with your friends, or would like to prepare yourselves, the. By all means, do so," Professor Xavier tells them. He wishes he could do more, give them more but knows there is nothing he could offer to make this easier. "Those who are leaving should pack and say your goodbyes. I'll be sending you home early in the morning. You all are dismissed. Please, if at all possible, enjoy the time you have."

The other students leave the room, only a few stay behind including Kurt. Kurt remains in the corner, waiting for a few of the others to make their requests to contact family or a few of the new mutants like Bobby, Sam, and Ray who ask to take part in the fight. Each request was granted one by one, though Xavier had a longer discussion with the last three before granting their requests as well. It isn't until they leave that Kurt moves towards the Professor.

"Yes Kurt, of course I will make the arrangements for you to contact you adoptive parents in Germany," Professor Xavier tells him, knowing the requests Kurt is going to make. "As for the other matter that is on your mind, I believe the person you're thinking of is at the park."

"Thank you Professor. I knew you would make sure I contact my parents but I was afraid you wouldn't approve of..." Kurt stops, finding it hard to say the rest.

"Friendships are an important part of our lives. It doesn't matter if they may not agree with our ideas. And you are not the only one who will be meeting with someone who is not a member of our team Kurt. Have a good time. I should have things ready when you get back," Professor Xavier tells the blue furry mutant, offering him a smile.

Kurt offers one back before teleporting into a puff of sulfur. It takes him four teleports to reach the park. He finds the person he has been thinking about during the meeting lying under the old oak tree. Todd seems not to have noticed as he sketches away with his foot. Kurt quietly walks up to his former rival.

"Hey fuzz-butt," Todd greets without looking up from his sketching.

"Hello Todd. Am I interrupting something?" Kurt asks before sitting down next to the toad like mutant, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes so he would not peek at Todd's work.

"Nope. Just the normal. Had to get out of the house a bit. You know what I mean?" Todd replies.

"Ja. Same here," Kurt mummers.

The two remain quiet for a bit until Todd flips the page of his sketchbook, where he glances over at Kurt. His eyes widen with surprise.

"Your holo thingie on the fritz or something yo?" Todd asks as he watches Kurt look over at him in his true blue furry self.

"Huh? Oh, no. I just don't feel like having it on. But maybe I should," Kurt comments.

"Hey, you know I don't mind but there are people who would still scream demon. And you don't look like you could handle that right now," Todd points put. He can't put his finger on it but something seems off about his former rival. He seems...depressed.

"Ja, you're right," Kurt agrees as he hits the button on his holo watch.

"So what's eating ya elf?" Todd asks.

"Nothing much. Just got out from a meeting with the Professor," Kurt answers, trying to down play the seriousness of that particular meeting.

"It's about that declaration of war against mutants, right?"

"You know about it?" Kurt asks, sighing.

"Of course. It's all over the news. Lance and Pietro are really worked up about it. So is Wanda. She thinks we should ask your Professor if we could stay there until the whole thing blows over," Todd reveals as he starts outlining for another sketch.

"You should do that. He would make sure you are all safe," Kurt says, knowing that it isn't going to happen but hopes he is wrong.

"Nah man, we can take care of ourselves," Todd replies.

Kurt doesn't miss the insecurity of that comment. He wishes he convince Todd to stay at the institute.

"You won't be taking part of the war, will you Todd?" Kurt asks. He mentally prays for the one answer he needs to hear.

"Are you crazy yo? No way would I be anywhere near that!" Todd answers as he tries to glare at Kurt, hoping this hides how terrifying the very idea is to him. He saw the reports with the rest of the Brotherhood. It was predicted to be a very ugly battle. Some who choose to get involved may not make it. "You all ain't going to take part in that war, are ya?"

"Nein. The Professor thinks it's too dangerous," Kurt lies.

"Good. We're just kids anyway yo. No reason for us to get killed," Todd replies. He is relieved to hear that their Professor won't make his students get involved.

"Todd, swear that you won't get involved in the war," Kurt requests suddenly.

"Swear? I already told ya, I ain't going anywhere near there," Todd tells Kurt, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Just swear it. Please," Kurt pushes.

Todd wonders if this is what is making the night elf so depressed. Doesn't he know who he is talking to? No way Toad is going to fight against those metal monstrosities or the mutant hating soldiers. Still, if the promise will make the elf go back to his normal goofy self.

"Alright, I swear. I swear I won't go anywhere near that war. Ya happy now?" Todd asks.

"Ja. Very. Thank you Todd," Kurt replies, finally smiling.

"Don't go getting sappy on me. How about when I finish this we go get burgers? I borrowed a little bit of money from Pietro so..." Todd offers.

Kurt starts to laugh.

"Borrowed huh? You know he is going to throw you in the lake again if he finds out. Besides I want to treat you," Kurt says.

"Treat me? Oh boy you are going to regret that!" Todd replies with a wicked grin.

Later that evening, Todd walks up the driveway to the Brotherhood boarding house. He notices that Lance's jeep is gone. For a moment he wonders if he will have the house to himself but when he reaches the door, he knows that isn't the case. He walks into the living room where the tv is blaring. Why it's up so loud, who knows. But he recognizes the reports. Wanda, Pietro and Fred are sitting still, watching these reports in silence. He is a bit surprised to see Pietro actually sitting still. Then again, this anti mutant war is a very big thing.

"Where's Lance?" he asks, wondering if maybe they decided to ask the Professor for shelter after all.

All three turn to him and shush him.

"Sorry," Todd mutters.

Before he could take another step, he feels someone grab him and rush him straight to his room. He is tossed onto his ratty mattress in a not so gently fashion.

"LanceiswithMissKitty. Wearetryingtowatchthenewssowewouldappricateitifyoujuststayuphereandbequiet!" Pietro tells Todd in one quick breath before running out of his room and slamming the door behind him.

"I really hates when he does that," Todd grumbles.

He tucks his sketch pad beneath the mattress and after a minute decides to try to take a nap. He succeeds but a few hours later he wakes to the house shaking. Quickly getting up, he decides to see what has Lance so riled up this time. He opens his bedroom door and hears the shouts.

"I can't believe she is going to go!" Lance shouts.

"Well what did you expect?" Pietro asks.

"Yeah, that's what those X-geeks do," Fred adds.

"Doesn't she how dangerous that fight is going to be?!" Lance fumes as he storms up the stairs. "What is that Professor of theirs thinking?!"

Todd's eyes widen as his mind repeats what Lance just said. He hops in front of Lance, ignoring the glare he receives.

"What about the X-geeks and the fight?" Todd asks.

"They are going to get involved in the war that's been on the news Todd. Now get out of my way!" Lance orders and tries to push Todd out of the way but Todd backflips, missing the push and still being in Lance's way to his room.

"Are all of them getting involved yo?" Todd asks, hoping the answer will be no.

"From what Kitty has told me, all but the newer recruits. Now move!" Lance answers, the house trembling again with his fury.

Todd steps aside and allows Lance to pass. But instead of returning to his room, he sits down on the floor. He feels as if Lance had just punched him in the gut and he was struggling to get the breath back into him. Didn't Kurt tell him that the Professor wasn't allowing them to get involved in the war, he thinks to himself. Kurt has always been honest as far as Todd could tell. So why did he lie? And to make Todd swear he wasn't going to get involved. Why? Todd could hear the news report downstairs. The words "possible mutant casualties" reaches his ears and that is when Todd hops back into his room and allows himself to cry in frustration and anger.

Early the next morning, Todd is waiting by his bedroom door. He hears another door open down the hall. Nodding to himself, he hops to his open bedroom window. With a few jumps, he is sitting in the passenger seat of Lance's jeep. He buckles up just when Lance comes out of the house in his battle uniform. Lance glances up and Todd notices his mouth dropping open in surprise when seeing Toad already in the jeep, also wearing his battle attire.

"What do you think you are doing Todd?" Lance asks when he recovers from his shock.

"Same as you. Going to join the X-geeks in their fight yo," Todd replies.

"Todd, this isn't some kind of game. This could..." Lance starts to attempt to persuade his fellow Brotherhood member.

"Forget it Lance. Either I ride over with you or I hop over. But either way I'm going. Besides, there is a Night creeper I need to speak to," Todd replies, his eyes changing to red as he meets Lance's gaze.

"Alright," Lance mutters as he climbs into the driver seat and starts the jeep.

Meanwhile, the members of the X-men say their goodbyes to the new students as they load into the various cabs. Kurt sits on the roof and watches all of this quietly. He finds it hard to believe this is all really happening. In a few short hours, they will be on the battlefield. The idea terrifies him to the core. At least he was able to speak to his parents and hang out with Todd. He couldn't tell either of them that it might be for the last time. For that he prays for forgiveness.

The last car pulls away and the remaining X-men watch it go down the driveway. Kurt teleports down to the stone steps to join the others as they watch it disappear. Some of them start to turn to go inside when Kitty notices something.

"Are they turning around? Wait, no, that's Lance," Kitty says out loud.

Kurt looks back and see's the jeep driving up the driveway. He could just barely see that there was someone in both the driver seat and the passenger seat.

"It seems that we will be having some more assistance with our stand in the upcoming conflict. Kitty, Kurt, please stay here. The rest should finish getting ready," Professor Xavier tells them.

At first Kurt is confused as to why the Professor asked him to stay. But when the jeep comes closer, he knows why. Todd is sitting in the passenger side of Lance's jeep, seeming to be glaring right at the fuzzy elf.

When Lance parks the jeep, no one moves for several minutes. Lance looks directly at Kitty while Todd is looking directly at Kurt. Finally both young men climb out of the jeep and stand in front of the Professor.

"We want to help," Lance states firmly.

"You understand what could happen to the both of you?" Professor Xavier asks.

Both Brotherhood mutants nod in unison.

"Then I won't stop you. We will be leaving shortly. I will send Storm to get you when we're ready," the Professor tells them before turning and going back inside the mansion.

Lance waves Kitty over as he walks towards the side of the institute. Kitty follows, asking what he thinks he is doing.

Meanwhile Kurt and Todd are simply staring at each other in silence. Finally Kurt swallows nervously.

"Todd, why are you here?" Kurt asks.

"Why did you lie to me fuzzy? You said that professor of yours isn't allowing you to go to that battle," Todd fires back, his anger sharpening his words.

"I didn't want you to worry," Kurt answers.

"Worry? And what do you think I would do when I realize you ain't around anymore?" Todd demands.

"I..." Kurt tries to think of a reply.

"Shut up! You had no right! You should have told me the truth! And why did you make me swear that? Huh?" Todd shouts.

Kurt flinches back from the shouting. Then he watches the tears fall on the amphibian mutant's cheeks. Without thinking, he goes to Todd and wraps his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Todd. I was just trying to..." Kurt tries to explain.

"Haven't you figure anything out you lying elf? If I found out that you...if you...I can't say it man. I don't even want to think it. But it would kill me if it happens! It would kill me if I let you do it alone!" Todd shouts, feebly hitting Kurt's shoulder's. He feels like he might explode from all the emotions he is feeling at this moment. Anger from Kurt's lies, pain at the thought of losing the elf, fear from what he is about to face, shame from how he must look at this moment, and above all, desperate. Desperate for Kurt to finally understand him at this moment.

"Todd...what do you mean?" Kurt asks, ignoring the hits.

"Come on fuzz butt, don't make me say it," Todd pleas as he cries.

"I'm sorry Todd but I don't understand," Kurt replies with a look of concern and sadness.

"Man...fine. We're about to possibly die anyway, right?" Todd mutters.

"Don't think like that Todd," Kurt tells him sternly.

"I...I have a thing for you fuzzy. Had for a while now. There, now you know. So there isn't anything left to say," Todd says as he steps back, wiping his eyes.

"Todd...I..." Kurt starts to respond.

"Don't man. I already know. I know that was weird. I know you are probably freaked out by it. And I know you don't feel the same. You ain't that weird yo. I know. So..." Todd interrupts. He lifts his head, smiling weakly at his former rival.

He barely takes in a surprised breath when Kurt suddenly moves forward and grabs Todd's face, and in an instant, presses his lips against Todd's.

Later that day, Todd comes to. It's a slow process. At first all he could hear is random bits of noise that make no sense. Then slowly, the sounds come together and become recognizable. Sobbing. Someone screaming in pain. Another shouting a name. Jean. Then he notices a voice whispering his name. This makes him try to open his eyes. It seems to take several attempts to do this simple task. When his eyes do finally open, all they see is blue. Is he looking at the sky he thinks for a moment. No, wrong shade. This is a dark blue almost black. Kurt his mind tells him.

He blinks his eyes a few times and his vision sharpens. He see's Kurt shouting for help before looking down at him. Todd tries to smile at him.

"Wh-what..." Todd tries to speak.

"Shh. Don't speak," Kurt instructs him.

Todd is about to say something when he feels a searing pain coming from his right leg. He hisses in pain and sits himself up. He suddenly has to see how bad he is.

"Easy Todd. Don't move around too much. You're okay," Kurt tells him.

Todd isn't too sure about that. His left leg has some bends that shouldn't be possible. He see's the blood and he feels himself panicking. That is until Kurt grabs his hand and squeezes it. Todd takes a few deep breathes then wills himself to look around at the chaos around them. Everywhere there is metal pieces and parts. A gigantic metal head to their right tells him they are the remains of the sentinels.

"What happened fuzzy?" Todd asks as he looks around.

"Jean. She...she changed into...a bird," Kurt tries to explain.

Todd's eyes widen. He gets a flash of seeing a large flaming bird suddenly appear in the sky before suddenly being blown off the ground.

"She's gone now," Kurt continues.

"Lance?" Todd whispers the name of his fellow team mate.

"With Kitty over there. He's okay. Somehow we all are. So far no one is dead," Kurt informs him as he points over to the far right.

Todd looks and see's the couple working their way over to them. Todd lays back, feeling too weak to continue sitting up. Kurt gently lays Todd's head on his lap.

"Everything will be okay Todd," Kurt tells him.

"Yeah, I know elf. Don't look so worried. My leg's fine," Todd lies as he tries to give Kurt an endearing smile.

"Liar," Kurt hisses.

"That's not a very nice thing to call an injured person," Todd teases before moaning in pain.

"Will you just be quiet for once Todd?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah right. You know..." Todd starts to reply before Kurt cuts him off with a kiss. Todd thinks that it's amazing how much your life could change in just one day. Unknown to him, Kurt is thinking the same thing.


End file.
